


Water Is Worth More Than Diamonds

by 42potatoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Forbidden Love, He's got some growing to do, He's just much younger and dumb, I know akande is out of character i'm writing him at half his cannon age, I swear I have some idea how to write him, M/M, Young akande
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42potatoes/pseuds/42potatoes
Summary: The palace is a cold place, Akande doesn't know or really enjoy the rare music that will echo through the cold halls. Then he meets Lucio, and decides maybe he likes music as long as it's coming from him.





	1. Akande- Goodbye and Goodmorning

**Author's Note:**

> Young Akande is a thing. He got hair.

People are so fond of criticizing brown eyes. They say that they’re bland, that they can only hold stoicism and a rigid stone-like disposition, and maybe in my case they’re right, but I’ve been raised to be as strong and unfeeling as rock. The same goes for my family, the people around me. There is no room for softness in the heart of the kingdom. We must be the strength of our people. We must make decisions always in the favor of the majority, and that requires sacrifice. I think that the people who criticized brown eyes spent too long looking at eyes like mine. Clearly they missed the music that dances in the flecks of gold gilding Lucio’s eyes, how they glow like the sun when inspired and match the dawn in it’s glory.

Music is scarce in these cold halls. Its nearly an act of violence to to split apart the aching silence with notes like water in this palace of sharp lines and lonesome formality, and yet still Lucio defies the quiet by the very act of living, his form shaming the greatest masters of both paint and marble, his voice a melody the most accomplished composers could only dream of. It’s a wonder he was ever allowed to walk these halls, but the ambassador loves her music, and so when she is assigned to negotiate an alliance with my kingdom Lucio comes with her. In her time here I’ve taken a liking to music myself, or at least his music. I don’t think Ana will be getting her bard back, I’m certain I can figure out a way for him to stay longer. I’d sooner lose my arm than lose him. Although if I lost my arm I couldn’t hold him like I am now, which would be a shame.

“Mm- Enjoying the view?” Lucio’s eyes open and tired eyes meet mine, body draped over me in the early dawn.

“Of course.” I adjust my arms to get rid of the ache. His response in a laugh that slices through the air with it’s gentle song. I love sleeping with Lucio, he’s always welcome to rest in my arms, but I can never bring myself to move myself too much when he’s lying on me, not when he looks so peaceful. He presses a kiss to my lips and sits up, raising his arms over his head with a groan. I can hear a few cracks.

“Well, time to climb over a few walls.” Lucio sounds particularly opposed to the idea of sneaking around the palace grounds. He rolls off me and gathers his clothes as I sit up.

“Do you want me to start sneaking over to your room?” I speak teasingly. To hear Lucio tell it, it’s quite an adventure to make your way from the servant’s quarters to the prince’s room and back without being noticed, although part of his job is telling stories and making the ordinary entertaining.

“Ah yes, because that won’t arouse suspicion.” Lucio tugs on his shirt and shoots me a mischievous look. I stand up and make my way to him.

“Be careful, don’t go getting caught by guards.” I press a kiss to his lips and feel them form a smirk under mine.

“Don’t worry, I won’t go getting caught.” He leans up on the tips of his toes and throws his arms over my shoulders as much as he can. The smell of woodsmoke and rain seems to cling to him, most likely from leaving his clothes to dry in the courtyard in the servant’s quarters. I pull him up by his waist so we’re close to the same height and he’s able to wrap his arms around my neck fully. “Pay attention today, I finally finished that song i’ve been working on.”

“You can’t play it for me now?” I tease, pecking his lips.

“And let people hear music coming from scary prince Akande’s room?” Lucio laughs and leans his head into the crook of my neck.

“A reputation can be such a cumbersome thing to uphold.” I step through my chambers to the doors that lead to my balcony. “You have all your things with you, yes?” I can’t have a maid finding anything of his around here and spreading rumors.

“Yeah, I should have everything.” He pecks my lips one last time before loosening his arms, signaling for me to let him down. He pulls back a portion of the curtain covering the glass doors before reaching his hand behind the fabric and opening the door just wide enough for him to slip through. “See you in the courtroom.”

“And tonight?” I lean myself to see through the crack in the door.

“Aww, you gonna miss me? Is the courtroom too far away?” Lucio teases, leaning out the door. I reach for his hand. I hate having to see him out so hastily.

“Yes,” I press a kiss to the back of his knuckles and a smile cuts across his face. “Every time you step out that door you’re too far away.” Something in Lucio’s eyes melts as he lifts my hand and presses it to his face.

“As long as i’m not needed for anything tonight. If there’s a rag hanging out of my window I wasn’t able to make it.” Lucio assures, pressing a kiss to the palm of my hand and stepping away with an air of finality to the door. “I’m gonna miss you today too.” He gives me a heartfelt look and I wish he could stay through the morning.

“I love you.” I take a step back from the door.

“I love you.” He grins in response and slips out the door like a shadow. I push the door closed silently and make my way back to the bed, straightening the sheets so they aren't too suspicious to the maids and falling back into the bedding. I love every moment I spend with Lucio, but there’s something distressing that hangs heavy in my lungs whenever he has to leave. I turn over onto my side and pull the blankets and furs over me, closing my eyes to appear like i’m sleeping. It shouldn’t be too long before the servants show up. Sure enough, after a good ten minutes of lying around in bed, the light clink of a key can be heard in the main door before the soft groan of hinges on wood echoes through my chambers. Three pairs of feet shuffle across the floor, the clink of a tray placed on the table beside me is loud in my ears and the soft swoosh of curtains pulled back is a quiet warning of the brightness to flood my room.

“My prince,” A calm but commanding voice speaks just loud enough to wake someone up. Hanzo, the head of the servants, is good at keeping things in order, no matter the fact that he’s dealing with royalty.

“Yes?” I feign drowsiness, opening my eyes and sitting up, rolling my neck from side to side and hearing the satisfying pop. There’s a fresh pot of what I can assume is strong black tea on the table beside me. The two servants under Hanzo’s command move about my chambers with purpose, laying out my clothes for the day and putting my room in order.

“You are expected to break fast with your parents in fifteen minutes and then court will be held. The King expresses his wishes for you to take part in resolving some inquiries of the nobility today, and perhaps some commoners. The King will be holding a meeting with the guild of shipbuilders after supper that he expects you to attend.” Hanzo pours some tea into a cup and places it down on the tray before motioning for the two other servants to help me dress.

“Good.” I take a drink from my tea and stand up from my bed, allowing the servants to pull the items of light silk and fine satin over me. Dark silken pants are tucked into soft leather boots and a golden doublet is draped with a cloak of fine maroon cloth, pinned in place with jewel-encrusted broaches and golden chains. Today shouldn’t be too busy, my father will want me to deal with the problems he deems too unimportant for his immediate attention, and often they are. Minor nobles with petty land disputes, dragons that keep terrorizing cities, silver-tongued fools who wish to try and get higher in society, although a bit tedious, they’re all fairly easy to handle. Other than that I can fall back and observe how my father runs the court. “I’ll be on my way. Do not disturb my belongings in your cleaning.”

“Of course my prince.” Hanzo steps away and opens the chamber doors for me. There are servants making their way through the halls but they all pause in their hurry to step aside and bow as I walk. They resemble the statues and paintings placed along the halls in their stillness. One pauses to open the door to the personal dining room for me. My father and mother are not here yet. I will have to wait for them as usual. I take a seat along the side of the table and motion for a servant.

“Yes, your highness?” The young woman smiles a bit uneasily. She’s clearly new, far too eager to be in the palace.

“A glass of coffee. Strong.” When I look at her she seems to freeze in confusion. I quirk an eyebrow and she snaps out of it.

“Yes your majesty.” She’s quick to rush off. Her confusion is understandable. Coffee is rare and expensive in my kingdom, but that doesn't stop affluent merchants and nobles from making a gift of it to try and buy favor. It seems the young woman was able to figure out how to get some coffee because it’s not more than five minutes before she’s back with a small tray balanced in her palm, a steaming cup of coffee and the pot balanced in the center. She sets it down beside me and makes her way back to her station along the side of the room. I take a long sip and look around the room in boredom. Pillars ark into the air forming a large elaborate dome and it seems for once the servants have left the doors to the balcony surrounding the tower room, light curtains swaying in the breeze despite being tied back to the pillars. Finally, I'm greeted by the sound of doors opening.

“Akande.” My father doesn't acknowledge me until he sits down. My mother doesn't bother, motioning tiredly for the food to be brought forth. My father calls over a servant wordlessly and soon drinks down a cup of light wine. My mom pushes gravy around her plate bordly, the light clink of silverware on porcelain echoing delicately through the room. It’s a good while into the meal before anyone speaks. “You will be meeting with a diplomat today, he just arrived. It's fairly important that our kingdoms are able to come to an agreement. Keep him occupied for the day and away from bothering me.” Of course, it’s a small task, but its a sign my father is beginning to trust me more with foreign affairs, which is good. I don’t look forward to pacifying a potentially impatient fool. Hopefully this man is accustomed to the fact the everyone must wait for the king.

“I’ll see to it.” I’d like to ask what the man is like, what the best strategy for befriending him is, but I doubt my father would answer with anything but a reprimand. I’ll have to adjust as I go. Hopefully he’ll want to stay for court so I can hear Lucio’s new piece.


	2. Lucio- A gift of the Gods

It always pays to be fast on your feet. The warm words exchanged this morning only seem to make them feel lighter. Thankfully I’ve figured out when the guards change. They’re always so lethargic at the end of their shifts, its child’s play to slip past them. Of course, this is the time when the palace is just waking up, so I need to be careful not to be spotted. It’s a fifteen minute run to my room in the servants quarters, seventeen if the cooks are up early, twenty if there’s a special event. Even with my height its a pain to try and go unnoticed. The servants are always up before the sun, preparing meals and lighting hearths in preparation for the rising of the court. As a result the servant’s quarter and main courtyard are buzzing with activity even in these early hours. Its expected that I be in my quarters, sleeping the morning away like a bard has the luxury to do, so I really can’t afford to be spotted. I pull my hood up and grab at my locket for some sort of assurance. Maybe its good luck. Maybe it’s just comforting to have a physical object of support to grasp when doing something risky. I move quickly, like i’m supposed to be there and i’m in a rush to get something done. Loud clanging can be heard from the blacksmith and a horse whinnies loudly from the stables. As long as I hang close to the walls of the inner courtyard it shouldn’t be hard to escape notice as everyone is concerned with their current jobs. Soon enough i’m climbing up the stairs to my quarters and shutting the door behind me. I throw back the covers of my bed and ruffle the sheets before undressing and washing myself quickly with the basin of water on my dresser, throwing on some of my more formal clothes since Ana has requested for me to play in court today. I should probably stow away my locket, it would be suspicious for a bard to own something so fine, but instead I tuck it into the dark fabric of my tunic. It makes me feel stronger, not only to know that I have Akande’s favor, but that it holds images of him and my family. 

It’s still odd to me, how far I’ve come. By all means I should have died young, starving with my family the year the crops failed and the winter took so many, but I had a gift for singing, and I used it to my advantage. I stole a lute and played for tips when things turned dire, found a traveling bard heading to the neighboring lord’s manor and managed to have her take me under her wing. She taught me poetry and the harp, gave me my first pennywhistle and eventually her old flute. She showed me how to survive on the road, how to trick someone into sharing and how to make fast friends. We worked together and I was able to send money home, I slept in huge manors and ate at the tables of nobility. When the king of my country held a grand festival to celebrate the marriage of his son I along with many other musicians came from far and wide to play for the festivities. My mentor Olivia and I were some of the few who were chosen to play in the king’s hall during the feasts. I gained a reputation, people said my talents were a gift from the gods, Ana hired me to travel with her. Somehow I caught the prince’s attention while she was stationed here.

I’ve become the lover of the next king of Talon and a renowned bard. Although no one can know about the first bit yet. Akande swears that once he has absolute power I’ll never have to sneak around, but unfortunately it seems those days are a long ways off. I wish I didn’t have to hide our relationship, but it’s for the best for both of us. If the king were to find out Akande had any sort of lover it could be disastrous, especially with how insistent the king is on using Akande’s single status to form a political alliance. Not to mention the fact that Akande tells me some pretty important stuff, more than a bard should know. More than quite a few powerful noble families know. In regards to Akande, more than the king knows. 

It’s nice to know that he trusts me with that though, the deepest parts of himself. He’s always putting so much stress on himself. I guess it’s not easy being royal. Akande says that when his parents are out of the way I can rule by his side, but I don’t know if I want that. I know I want to be with Akande, prince or not he’s mine and i’d take him covered in ashes and dirt just as easily as I take him now in silk and furs. Something about him just makes me feel happy and safe, his mind holds so much beauty, I know he has great plans for the kingdom. He wants to fix things. I just don’t know if I want that kind of power. Akande is used to it, but I can’t imagine seeing my friends bow to me in the halls like they do for Akande. He’s talked about how weird it is for him to see me bowing, how he can look at me all he wants but not my face. Not my eyes, not in public, he’s so used to lowered eyes and ducked heads. He doesn't like how he gets to look me in the eyes in secret but never in public. 

I turn the locket over under my tunic, a nervous habit. Most likely a dangerous one should anyone notice a bard walking around with an object befitting royalty, but the feel of the fine cut diamonds and emeralds in the smooth gold is comforting, even under a rough tunic. I need to get a move on, get some breakfast before I'm called to play. I grab my cloak, brushing as much caked on dirt as possible from the hem of the fabric before throwing it over my shoulders, tying it to cover the gold chain of the locket and throwing the hood over my head. I tuck my pennywhistle into my sleeve and grab my lute and harp, hugging them close to me. I chose the pair of boots least caked in mud and make my way out back into the common area and back into the palace. Ana will want to take breakfast with me. I brush past a few servants making their was about and pull back my hood, knocking on her door. 

“Come in,” Ana calls from her room. I open the door to find her and the physician Angela working on a platter of pickled eggs and chatting over tea, looking out over the balcony they’ve chosen to leave open. She turns to me and smiles. “Ah, Lucio, join us.” She gestures at the spare teacup before pouring me some. I grab a stool and pull it up to the table before grabbing an egg and taking a bite, setting my instruments in my lap. 

“How are you?” Angela turns her attention to me, placing her cup down in its saucer. 

“I’m doing pretty good, I’ve got a few new songs in the works that i’m hoping to debut soon. I’m going to be playing a new one today.” truth be told i’m pretty excited for my new song, Akande inspired it, although no one listening will know that. 

“What’s it about?” Ana seems excited as well. She’s a calm enough person, but she adores art in any form, especially music. I don’t know how she could survive in such a court as this without it. 

“It’s a love song.” I say a bit sheepishly. Ana smiles knowingly. Angela raises an eyebrow at me and takes a sip of her tea, leaning back in her chair. 

“And who has inspired our young bard to write a love song?” Ana keeps her eyes on me, amused. 

“And why would I tell you that?” I tease a bit. Ana won’t push me on this if I don’t want her too. She has bigger problems than her bard falling for what she must assume is some kitchen girl or perhaps some young nobleman’s daughter. 

“Well, whoever they are, I hope you’re being responsible.” Ana winks and chuckles, taking a sip from her tea. Angela chokes down some laughter and I can feel a light blush work up my neck. Responsible isn’t exactly how I would describe me and Akande’s relationship. Especially not what went on last night. It’s a good thing no one else sleeps on that hall or they would have heard some disturbing things. That’s not even mentioning the political stuff. 

“Well I look forward to hearing it.” Ana smiles at me and takes a bite of egg, turning her head to the open balcony and seemingly enjoying the sight of the early morning. 

“Hows that spell you were working on coming along Angela?” I help myself to some tea as she smiles with a hint of excitement. 

“Oh wonderfully! I believe i’m making some incredibal progress on transmutation. I’ve managed to transmute several rabbits to crystal! Unfortunately I still need to use conditions in the spell, but as long as the condition is fairly permanent they don’t change back.” Angela really has a passion for the sciences, despite her position as a court physician. It’s a fine excuse for her to perform her experiments in peace, finding new spells and really pushing the limits of magic. I wish I had that kind of power, but it has to be something you’re born with. I honestly believe that Angela could talk for years about her theories and experiments, if I had magic powers then I would be able to perfectly replicate all of them after our friendship of a year. 

“I believe I must be making my way to court about now, we’re to receive a new dignitary and i’m afraid today will be full of others hopelessly vying for favor. Lucio,” Ana stands up from her seat, polishing off her last bit of tea. Her last statement is a command for me to follow. I nod a goodbye at angela and follow Ana. Things get busier as we approach the courtroom, the decorations becoming more elaborate and servants moving with urgency, carrying scrolls and platters, rags and vials of liquids I don’t know. The main court is large, packed with rows and rows of people here to bring their inquiries to whoever listens. It is not every day the King holds court, but when he does it is a grand affair that spans days. Ana goes to the front of the room on the daias, taking her place beside a column near the thrones to offer input on the part of our country. There is a small stool for her, more than is offered to many others, perhaps a sign of good faith between the countries, perhaps out of respect for her age. The king is known to have a great respect for those more experienced than him. 

I take my place more towards the middle of the room, sitting down along a wall just within view of the thrones, plucking at my lute and harp to check the tune and humming to warm my voice. This all goes largely unnoticed amongst the cacophony bouncing through the room of great vaulted marble cloaked in deep velvet cloth, windows the color of gems making the already colorfully dressed nobles all the more vibrant. It’s entertaining to listen to the conversations going on around me. Important conversations, at least to them, consisting of statecraft and money and war and even treachery. It's very much like being a fly on the wall. 

“All hail the mighty king of Talon!” A deep thrum echoes through the room and everyone around me falls silent moving away from the center aisle of the room to make way for the king. Those not already sitting sink low in a bow or curtsy. I stand and bow myself, even though it’s easy to go unnoticed for me, no one sits before the king as he enters a room. I can just make out the king making his way to the throne amongst the few rows of people ahead of me. My eyesight is limited to the ground, I don’t dare lift my head, but I can see, but I can see grand sweeping cloaks of undoubtedly the finest cloths against the ground and the light tingle of golden jeweled chains, walking his way down the length of the room and up the steps to the throne. His wife is a few steps behind, dress of deep plum silk trailing behind her. I recognize the sound of Akande’s gait before I see his feet, but he follows after her in dark boots polished till they shine and a long cloak of maroon. A few steps and he’s out of view. Moments later the same booming voice that announced their entrance shouts once again. “The king will hold court for this day.” 

The people around me stand and I take my place against the wall once more. The first session of court starts, and it seems to drone on for forever. I have no idea how Akande can handle affairs like this every day without dying of boredom. Maybe it’s more entertaining when you get to take part in it. Akande is certainly passionate about it, if I had a shekel for every night i’ve nearly fallen asleep on him as he vents about the various tedious intricacies he must address every day I would be nearly as rich as this kingdom. I keep my eyes on him for the most part, occasionally fiddling with my instruments or the hem of my cloak in boredom. He’s slipped up and glanced over at me twice now. It’s a bit funny, although people care about where a prince’s gaze rests more than where a bard’s does, if Akande looks at me for too long i’m certain someone would at least get suspicious. 

Thankfully the session ends, the king motions for food to be brought and conversation once again buzzes to life around me. I grin and stand, clearing my throat and raising up my harp. People always enjoy music from what i’ve found, and quite a few people quiet down around me so they can hear me play. I play the ballad ‘Empress of fire’ to warm up and gain some attention before I swing into the song I’ve written for Akande. I glance over in his direction, he’s looking at me, an acceptable thing since i’m trying to get the attention of the people around me. I smile, turning my attention down to my instruments and strumming along on my lute, throwing all my emotion and energy into the song: 

 

_ Out here on the water wide, (Row, my lady, row)  _

_ Shadows dance and strange birds cry (Go, my lady, go.)  _

_ Cotton fields are growing high (Row, my lady row)  _

_ Hands reach up to touch the sky (Go my lady, go.)  _

 

_ And your words will echo through the darkest night,  _

_ Faith, love, oh, please, won’t you show me a guiding light?  _

_ And even if I run, I know that I am right,  _

_ Keep me safe, keep me warm…. watertight.  _

 

_ Spin and swirl and breaking free (Row my lady, row)  _

_ Withypool won’t wither me, (Go, my lady, go)  _

_ Hang my woes from the hanging tree, (Row, my lady, row)  _

_ Mercy, love, and mercy me. (Go my lady, go)  _

 

_ And your words will echo through the darkest night,  _

_ Faith, love, oh, please, won’t you show me a guiding light?  _

_ And even if I run, I know that I am right,  _

_ Keep me safe, keep me warm…. watertight.  _

 

It’s a short song, but i’m proud of it. The people around me applaud, and a quick glance at Akande reveals that he’s clapping politely, a small grin on his lips. My relationship with Akande has become a well of inspiration, I already have other songs in the work. Something about him just makes my heart want to sing. I can’t help the proud grin plastered across my face. It’s nice to be able to express my love in some form outside of closed doors. 


	3. Akande- of love and death does the harp sing

The song is vague, as a song written about us should be, but knowing he wrote that song with me in mind makes my heart swell. I can’t help but get a little lost looking at him, basking in the applause. He’s truly in his element. I can’t appear too approving, I don’t think I’ve been seen as truly joyous to the public in years, but that doesn't stop my wish to climb down those stairs and kiss him deep from making its way to the front of my mind and urging my lips into a smile. Clapping beside me however, startles the grin off of my face. 

“A lovely song.” My father speaks beside me and the room falls silent. “Do you happen to know ‘The Willow Maiden?’” I am frozen in shock. My father is known to take no joy in song and punish harshly those who disappoint him, it’s why Lucio is the only bard in the palace. Lucio seems to be in as much shock as I am, his jaw seems to hang a moment, like he’s trying to speak as he stares up at my father. It closes and he seems to come back to his senses. I send up a silent prayer to whoever is up there that Lucio knows the song or else my father may get angry. A spike of fear shoots through me. Am I prepared to argue for Lucio staying in the palace? What if Lucio slips up enough to warrant punishment? An issue like this has never come up before, although I can only imagine the cruelty that could follow a bard’s failure. My father wouldn’t be so cruel as to cut out his tongue, right? Am I able to argue for his well being? How could I live with myself should I fail? So many different arguments spring into my mind, circling through what angles could work best.

“Of course my king, shall I play it for you?” Lucio looks shocked still, but thankfully he has good survival instincts and doesn't flounder for words too much. 

“But of course.” My father motions for Lucio to carry on. I feel my nerves wash over me, constricting like a viper and prickling through my skin. Please, please please let lucio do well. I can tell he’s tensed up, he nodes rigidly and takes a deep breath, staring pointedly down at his lute before a quiet song begins to curl it's way through the air, gradually growing louder as my nerves calm to an anxious hum. 

 

_ A young man walked through the forest _

_ With his quiver and hunting bow _

_ He heard a young girl singing _

_ And followed the sound below _

_ There he found the maiden _

_ Who lives in the willow _

 

_ He called to her as she listened _

_ From a ring of toadstools red _

_ "Come with me, my maiden _

_ Come from thy willow bed" _

_ She looked at him serenely _

_ And only shook her head _

 

_ "See me now _

_ A ray of light in the moondance _

_ See me now _

_ I cannot leave this place _

_ Hear me now _

_ A strain of song in the forest _

_ Don't ask me _

_ To follow where you lead" _

 

_ A young man walked through the forest _

_ With a flower and coat of green _

_ His love had hair like fire _

_ Her eyes an emerald sheen _

_ She wrapped herself in beauty _

_ So young and so serene _

 

_ He stood there under the willow _

_ And he gave her the yellow bloom _

_ "Girl, my heart you've captured _

_ Oh, I would be your groom" _

_ She said she'd wed him never _

_ Not near, nor far, nor soon _

 

_ A young man walked through the forest _

_ With an axe sharp as a knife _

_ "I'll take the green-eyed fairy _

_ And she shall be my wife _

_ With her I'll raise my children _

_ With her I'll live my life" _

 

_ The maiden wept when she heard him _

_ When he said he'd set her free _

_ He took his axe and used it _

_ To bring down her ancient tree _

_ "Now your willow's fallen _

_ Now you belong to me" _

 

_ She followed him out the forest _

_ And collapsed upon the earth _

_ Her feet had walked but a distance _

_ From the green land of her birth _

 

_ She faded into a flower _

_ That would bloom for one bright eve _

_ He could not take from the forest _

_ What was never meant to leave _

 

I keep glancing from my father to Lucio and back again. He looks content enough, although not pleased, not that that’s new. Why did he have to pick such a gloomy song? Lucio does much better with celebratory songs. 

“You’re quite a talented little bard.” My father leaned back in his throne as the room once again falls silent. He looks Lucio over, an emotion in his eyes I don’t quite understand but which makes my skin crawl nonetheless. The nerves return, washing over me in an unforgiving tide and curling into the depths of my soul. My father waves his hand in the air dismissively and reaches for one of the stuffed olives spread across the platter held next to him by a servant wearing thinly veiled anxiety across their face. The room hesitantly returns back to life, Lucio quietly begins to strum a tune on his harp, quite obviously too shocked to speak as he stares down at the strings. Everyone in the room keeps glancing at him and then back at the king, whispered words a swarm of locusts swirling through the still air. I force a relaxed stance, grabbing some food myself, I can’t seem to look away from him except to size up those around him. 

Time seems to slow to a crawl, nearly a century seems to pass before my father waives his hand and the crier steps forward. “Court will now resume.” I try to focus on my tasks, aiding my father and resolving minor inquiries as my father and mother address the rest of the crowd, but my mind is with Lucio during the entirety of the afternoon court session. I know it’s risking more danger to keep glancing at Lucio like I do and it only makes me more anxious, which makes me glance at Lucio more. It’s a terrible cycle, I can only pray no one notices, that my gaze somehow holds boredom and disinterest. The hours pass at a grueling pace, but finally my father lifts his hand. 

“That is all for today.” The crier speaks proudly. The entire room rises and bows in some fashion and me and my parents stand. One more look at Lucio, safer now that my parents are ahead of me and everyone else is looking at the ground confirms he seems fine. I can’t see his face, its pointed down like everyone else’s, hair falling around his head like a curtain. It’s so irritating, I can’t tell how he’s feeling, not when he bows. I take a deep breath as I walk my way down and out of court. I have an hour or so to compose myself before the guild meeting. 

“Akande,” My father addresses me without turning around. “I have called off the Guild meeting, Im going hunting this afternoon and you will join me.” 

“Yes Father.” I speak with as little emotion as possible, entirely formal. The back of head seems to nod before he walks on. I run a hand down my face, some of the tension of the day seeping out. I guess I need to get ready for a hunt. This must be the fifth excursion this month. The kingdom has been fairly clm as of late I suppose. I make my way back to my chambers, pulling on one of my riding coats and a more sturdy pair of boots. I sit down in my study chair, holding my head in my hands and resing my elbows on my knees. It should be okay, my father was pleased enough. He just happened to take notice of the only Bard in the entire palace today. It’s not exactly and uncanny occurrence, and yet the memory of it still send my mind into a panic. The ride should be later tonight, my father may even set up camp somewhere. I’ll have to send Lucio back when he comes tonight. In the meantime I pour over various documents, although I can’t seem to detach my mind from my anxiety, words on the page falling into my mind and spilling out just as quickly leaving my mind in a trance. Two hours fly away like my train of thought and still Lucio isn’t here. I make my way out, perhaps he’s been called to something. 

Making my way to the courtyard in the servant’s quarter I nod at the quartermaster, requesting to see one of my stallions. It’s a good thing I have the excuse of a hunting excursion. I glance around until I spot the window of Lucio’s room. There’s no rag hanging out his window, he’s not been given a task for the night. Odd. I tell the quartermaster which horse to prepare for the hunt as I make my way back to my room, servants moving past with heads bowed, making knapsacks of food and supplies for the hunters soon to leave. There’s no sign of Lucio. Maybe he forgot to hang the rag, perhaps his chores are urgent and he didn’t have time. It still leaves me worried. An urgent knock at the door shakes me out of my head for a second. 

“Your highness, the king and his company are about to leave for the hunt, he is displeased you are not there already and they are waiting for you.” The servant speaks through the door. They must have quickly scurried off because when I step out I can only hear footsteps down the hallway. I cannot wait anymore. I just hope Lucio is okay. 

 


	4. Lucio- Kings only speak lies

I’m careful making my way off palace grounds. It’s easy to sneak around inside the palace compared to the challenge of passing through the enormous gates that guard the castle. Even the back gates, which i’m using, are difficult to slip past. I guess that’s a good thing, Akande’s kingdom isn’t exactly on good terms with a few other countries and i’m sure even a few allies would love to be able to slip through the palace walls without notice. I wish I could sink deeper into my cloak, the cold has slipped into the relatively calm day and every gust of wind makes my skin prickle with goosebumps. Hopefully the royal hunting party isn’t too far into the woods. Looking into the forest from its edge I feel something foreboding curl into my gut. The darkness clings to the trees and seems to fade into a void the deeper it goes despite the light of twilight. 

I can’t go letting myself get all worked up like this, its just nerves. It’s been a big day, I felt for certain I would be persecuted by the king just a few hours ago, my blood turned cold and it seems to just now be thawing. I nearly stumbled over my words, thank god I didn’t or that surely would have ended terribly for me. I turn around briefly. Im within clear sight of the walls, I can’t just stand here. Nerves or not I need to go into the woods. The first step is reluctant, but as I go deeper it gets easier. 

“It’s not long Lucio, just into the meadow… You won’t get caught, not there. No one ever is.” I step high to make sure I don’t trip over any roots as I walk. I should have brought my dagger. I would be late, but i’m better with a knife than with my fists. A lone crow caws in its perch, too loud in the silent forest. I can barely make it out in darkness that hangs in the branches.

“Fucking crow..” In truth it startled me. It scares me again when it takes off after I pass it. I just take a breathe and hum as I go, i’ve had enough of this overwhelming quiet pushing against my ears. Thankfully the forest is getting lighter, less dense, I have to climb over massive fallen tree limbs less and less. I wouldn't be surprised if i’m covered in bits of moss, not like I can see them too well. I finally step into the meadow and that coil of anxiety slithers away. I feel like I can finally breathe. Looking up, that’s exactly what I do, enjoying the deep purples of of the sky going to rest. 

Sky, air, ground. I thrash out at something. A deep grunt. I’ve been thrown and pinned. 

“What the fuck!” I yell, turning my head so my face isn’t shoved into the dirt and kicking out my legs. They only hit air. I try and squirm, which results in my arms being pulled painfully behind my back. 

“Stay still.” An angry voice, a boot in front of my face, they press a knee to my back, holding my arms with their leg, I can only see up to their waist. They tie a rough cloth over my eyes despite my attempts to move my head, which are answered with a hard shove further into the earth. I feel like if they press any harder my head may explode. 

“Who are you? What is this?” I wish my voice wouldn’t sound as panicked as it is. I try and squirm again and I feel like my shoulder may pop out of its joint. 

“Shut the fuck up and stay still.” They wrap something around my wrists and pull it tight. 

“No! Hell no let me go!” I kick my legs with vigor and actually hit something. 

“Just be quiet kid.” They pull me up and throw something over my head. “Let’s get goin’.” They shove me forward the second my feet are under me and I trip. I can’t catch myself with my hands tied and I fall flat on my face. Pain bursts through my skull and i’m hoisted back up. 

“Fuck man…” I groan through gritted teeth. They hoist me up in the air and something hard digs into my midsection. A shoulder. I tense up as they begin to move. 

“How the hell are you not even able to walk?” It’s a spiteful rhetorical question. I don’t answer. The person picks up the pace and I don’t dare squirm, they aren't holding me well and I would fall dead on my head. I can feel my blood rushing to my skull. I can’t tell for how long we’re on the move, only that we’re moving for a while before I can hear clattering. If they don’t put me down soon I may pass out. 

“You have him?” A vaguely familiar voice speaks. 

“Yep,” The person carrying me decides to shift me on their shoulder for emphasis and I don’t appreciate it. 

“I shall retrive the king.” I can nearly hear footsteps shuffling through the grass. I can tell i’m close to passing out, my body is slowly falling asleep and my legs feel heavy. I can barely think over the pounding in my head. Suddenly in moved back to standing. 

“The bard?” I hear Akande’s voice, tone wavering and worry evident. The second the person who abducted me let’s go of me my legs buckle and I collapse. A sharp breathe is taken but not by me. Strong hands tug me back up, letting me get my feet steady on the earth before letting me go. 

“Yes the bard.” The king, anyone in court would know that voice. 

“Akande?” I croak out in my confusion. Something slaps me. I have no way to balance myself and so I fall again. 

“Remember your station.” The voice who abducted me reprimands with a sort of tired apathy. 

“Do  _ not  _ strike him!” Akande sounds angry as he lifts me up once again. 

“You sound worried for him.” The king comments slightly. 

“A bit, what crimes could he have possibly committed?” Akande has forced more strength into his speech. My mind begins to clear a bit. I didn’t do anything wrong. 

“He slept with a person of royal birth despite his station.” The king sounds satisfied. Panic takes over me. “Your highness I did nothing I swear!” I have no idea where the king is, i can only hope I don’t look like a fool while pleading my innocence. 

“Are you saying I am wrong?” The king speaks with power and anger. 

“No your highness, perhaps you heard wrong, I-”

“Silence!” The cloth bag pulled over my head is removed and im able to make out light from in between the weave of my blindfold. “This is not your punishment.” The larger shadow turns to a smaller one. Akande, it must be Akande. “It is yours.” 

“My punishment?” Akande’s shadow moves, looking from me to his father. 

“Yes. I will not have you fooling around with every little silver-tongued commoner that would smooth talk their way into your bed.” The king sounds truly angry voice filled with shards of ice, I can’t help but shudder.. 

“I- father I swear I never did such a thing! He never did such a thing! I only appreciate his music!” Akande yells in desperation. 

“Okay then, say you didn’t do anything, that those looks in the courtroom mean nothing, that that not only ancient but incredibly valuable and powerful locket he holds is just a little trinket given in thanks for his talent. Let’s pretend for a moment that the locket doesn't hold a miniature painting of you right next to a rough sketch of what I can only assume is his filth-ridden family. Either way, I’ve found a foreign commoner trespassing on my lands. I’ll have to have him killed as an example to others. I can’t have people thinking they can just wander into my woods and hunt my game.” The king speaks of my death like he’s speaking of what he wants for dinner. My breaths come in short panicked flutters and something heavy and cold settles in my chest and fills my lungs. 

“No!” Akande’s shadow drops to its knees. “Please, don’t kill him! He did nothing wrong, only what I directed him to do, he should be spared!” Akande’s panic mirrors mine. 

“So you admit to taking this commonor into your bed? ” The king only sounds mildly disturbed. 

“Yes, I did, im sorry father but he did nothing wrong.” I can hear his breathing, fast and urgent. 

“You do realize he placed an image of the crown prince right next to a group of commoners. He looked you in the eyes, he was allowed to stand taller than you on multiple occasions, and that’s not even the tip of the iceberg when it comes to his breeches of common courtesy and respect. He did everything wrong.” The king’s voice is more angry now, he’s truly disturbed by this.

“I told him he could, I encouraged it. Those laws are unfair, at least in private I didn’t want them to apply to him.” Akande pleads, stands slightly, gesturing around him in a motion of distaste. 

“Then the fault is yours, remember this the next time you think it might be fun to go against my wishes.” The king makes a motion with his hand and Akande’s head snaps to me, darting to my side and tugging off my blindfold before he wraps his arms around me and pulls apart the knot holding my hands together behind my back. 

“Akande,” I look up at him, there are tears on his cheeks. I should probably be crying too, i’m about to die, but I can only freeze as ice creeps through my veins and dread settles heavy in my heart. I realize i’m shaking as Akande turns around, an arm reaching back to me as he puts himself between me and his father. 

“Father please, i’ll do anything.” The wind blows hard and the king looks at the two of us, amused. 

“Then step aside.” The king waves his hand and a very frightened looking angela steps forward. I reach for my locket, rubbing my thumb over it. 

“Angela please don't’!” She knows so many spells and curses. She only needs to be able to see me to kill me. Angela looks at the king, grief already on her features. I tug at Akande’s tunic. 

“I need to run, Akande-” A searing pain works its way quickly up my body and I let out a scream. I see my hand turn to crystal and Akande turns around to me. I grab hard at my locket. 

“Lucio,” he grabs for my face. 

“Akande I can’t move.” My voice cracks as time slows down. 

“You’ll be okay, please please please, Lucio stay with me.” Akande is sobbing. I can only look up at him in fear. 

“Until their love rots.” 

Darkness. 


	5. Akande- Rock can crack and crystal can shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man depression nearly killed this writing huh. Anyhow I'm still posting so that's something. I'm getting back into the swing of things.

For a second I almost think it's a trick of the eyes, a facade shaped from my tears. It isn’t. Beneath my hands, crystal. Crystal, where there once was living flesh warm as him, As he was. Was, was, such a condemning word. He used to be an is but now as I look at him, he is a was. My god, he’s gone. 

No, no he can’t be gone, this isn’t possible. “Lucio,” My hand roams across his face. Jagged facets stare up at me where his eyes once were. I can see through the whole of him. Light shines through him and bathes the small clearing in every color of the rainbow. “Lucio please.” Even with my voice barely above a whisper it cracks. The remnants of Lucio are unfair in their beauty. It should be grim and heavy like the sinking of my heart. This is a scene from a child’s story. 

“He’s not coming back. He never will. Stop crying like a child, you are the crown prince. Act like it. People like him come a dime a dozen.” My father sounds disgusted. I refuse to turn to him. 

“You’re wrong.” I can barely manage to choke out the words. 

“You would speak to your king that way?” My father’s words are clipped and cold. They’re a threat. At this point I don’t care. He’s already taken so much, the only thing I can feel is grief and rage. Violence burns under my skin and I welcome the wave of emotion that comes when it boils over. 

“Yes!” I whip around. “Yes I would! Because you are the most despicable king in all the realms! You have no honor and deserve no respect!” I wish my words were venom. I wish my gaze could scorch down to the soul. I wish my tears would melt through the ground they wet. “Being king doesn't mean you can’t be wrong!”

“Akande!” My father barks. I don’t let him continue. He will not silence me. 

“Being king makes you no less a fool! You treat anyone below you like a slave! I am not a pawn and he was not something worthless that you can just throw away!” I haven't cried in front of anyone but Lucio since I was very young, and yet here I am sobbing in front of not only my father but many servants. I can’t bring myself to care. The only thing I care about is the anger that contorts my father’s face and the wave of satisfaction that follows. Some sick laughter bubbles up my throat and through my tears. The knights around me raise their swords and my father storms towards me, within arm’s reach. My words are nothing but treachery and I don’t care. Its so incredibly refreshing to finally speak. 

“You are the fool to speak to me like that!” The slap that follows hits me hard. A punch to the gut follows before I can respond and I crumple to the ground. His age doesn't affect his strength. 

“One day no one will bow to you. You cannot command death. The worms don’t care who you are, they’ll turn you to dirt and it will coat the faces of the people you call filth and then they will bow to me.” I cradle my stomach and there’s something delightful in my words. I laugh and I laugh, even when my father kicks my side so hard i'm certain it breaks a few ribs. 

“You have seven months. If you return during that time I will flay you alive and chop off your head. I will shatter that statue the morning of your execution and turn his shards into a chandelier. When you return you must bow and call me king. Pray that by then i’m feeling forgiving.” I don’t have to look up to know they leave. All my strength drains from my body as the cold of the approaching night seeps into my bones. I don’t move till the moon is high and its rays pierce through Lucio’s body. The crystal isn’t warm anymore. I lean back on him. Cold or not, it still offers some measure of comfort. Looking up, what’s left of him looks too calm. He looks vaguely worried, brows knit together and eyes looking above him. Anyone else looking at him would think he’s praying. Maybe I can be his answer.

“I’ll make things right Lucio. For the both of us. I’ll find someone who can fix you and we’ll rule this kingdom together. I just- I…” I choke on my words. I don’t know. I don’t know how I can do that. I don’t know how im even going to make my way these seven months. Everything feels heavy. Sleep comes too easily. 


End file.
